Filthy Frank, The Filthiest of Franku
by IrishAurum
Summary: Papa Franku decides he's finally done not being a god and gets some fuckin ass. He started from the bottom, and now he's here. Hot and wet actions ensue in this raunchy non-fiction tale.


Twas a dreary afternoon when Frank had pulled open the door

of his humble apartment Frank walked in with Pink Guy following

behind as they had just finished their day of pranking the

general populous with shitty pranks. Frank had walked into

a bathroom and began to fill the tub with near boiling hot

water;the ramen king ritual had begun. Pink Guy came into the

bathroom with 50 packs of ramen, behind him was Salamander man with

a basket of vegetables. The tub was halfway filled when

without a moment's notice, Franku turned to his trusty butt

buddies and exclaimed

"Today I am no longer the ramen king, but

the Ramen GOD!"

Frank began to remove his clothing, something that seldom

happens in front of Salamander man who gave out a big

"NYEEEEESSSSS"

while ferously rubbing his nipples. Frank was completely naked

now, and the tub was also filled with the hot, steamy water.

Frank entered the bath water

"ah fuck that's hot"

he moaned and gestured for Pink Guy to put

the ramen into the bathtub. Pink Guy did as he was told,doing his characteristic

facial expressions and heavy breathing. He then gestured

Salamander Man to put in the vegetables after, Pink Guy looked

in horror

"b0ss?"

"shh shh it's okay this is how it's done Pink Guy, I'll be okay"

Salamander man threw the vegetables at Frank very quickly when

suddenly, a force beyond anything they have ever heard of

happened before their very eyes. The water shown with a

brilliant yellow light and the half cooked Ramen noodles

began to wrap itself around Frank's hot bod. Pink Guy

and Salamander Man looked in delight and horror as the

transformation completed, Frank was a Fuckin' god now.

"eY b0ss"

Pink Guy said, having moved closer to Frank

"What the fuck do you want Pink Guy?"

"Can I have the pusi plz?"

Frank stood up from his tub.

"no, I've been enlightened by my power I found that there is

something better than pusi." whispered sweet nothingness into Pink Guy's ear

Pink looked in horror as Frank's pick was slowly getting erect

"BO- B0ss plz" Frank took a step closer while Salamander Man fled

from the bathroom shutting the door as he ran,

"Pink Guy, this is the only way to fully complete the god process, I need you to give me

the suk"

Pink Guy looked away, disgusted.

"B0ss I can't.. Franku that's gaye"

Frank leaned in and whispered into pink guy's ear

"no homo"

and moved his package toward Pink Guy. With the utterance

of those words Pink Guy reluctantly gave Frank the suk. Pink

Guy was slow at first and there was no feeling into it, no

emotion and Frank was getting upset.

"Come on your slut I know you can do better than that

put some feeling into it!"

Papa Franku slapped his brojob partner to edge him on. Pink

Guy did as he was asked, although still slow he was now

feeling with every lick, every back and forth motion of

Pink Guy's month sliding along Frank Dick finally made

it so Frank felt the suk; and suk was scrum-diddly-umptious.

This continued for another five minutes after which Pink Guy

become faster, more comfortable with the dick in his mouth,

the solution of saliva and pre-cum from Frank lubricated

Frank's dick and Pink Guy's throat to a point where Pink

Guy was deep throating with ease.

"Aw yeah Pink Guy" Frank exclaimed "that's how you do it fuck."

Pink Guy could tell if he kept it up he could have Frank climax.

So he continued with the suk. Gliding along Frank's dik it

began to tremble. "Aw fuck Pink Guy." Pink guy accelerated

the speed of his suk when Frank's load finally released into

Pink Guy's mouth he gave out a loud moan.

"awwww fuck Pink Guy that's the shit titty bitch FUCK that was..." he clicked his tongue

"noice"

The load tasted of Chicken flavored ramen broth, his favorite

and swallowed the load very easily.

You click the "X" in the top right corner exiting the tab, disgusted

with what you've just read, or maybe that's demented delight you

choose as you finished the most recent episode of The

Filthy Frank Show in the the next tab over.


End file.
